Mysterious Transformation
by Iloveslaking
Summary: A Human is Experimented on and Turned into a pokemon. This is his life.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Pokemon franchise, or any of its copyrighted material. This is simply a fan-fic and not intended for any other use. Please don't sue me.

Mysterious Transformation!

Chapter 1: Strange Hypnosis!

Ah yes, the festival. A time of joyous occurrences, like breaking piñatas. A time of no relaxation, fast paced fun, the way I like it. Popcorn, cotton candy, funnel cakes, contests, trivia, magic shows (I stay away from those magicians, they're an untrustworthy lot), love, and mischief. Fun stuff.

I was startled when I found myself looking into a Pokemon's beautiful, black eyes. I wasn't a trainer, so I didn't know what the Pokemon was or how it came to be there. But, it was there, floating, a mere six inches away from my face.

"Chimecho! Hypnosis!" called a disgruntled voice from an older woman somewhere in the distance.

The beautiful black eyes suddenly turned a violent red. I could feel the world begin to spin. I tried to look away but the eyes were somehow still captivating me, preventing me from turning away. I could hear screaming, but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't move.

As I came too, I realized I had been placed in what appeared to be a jail cell. There was a clock on the wall opposite where I had been. The clock read 6:15 PM on November 30th in a big, red, digital font. But more importantly, I wondered where I was. I was sure it was November 26th, because we celebrate the harvest every year on November 25th, and party on the 26th. I could overhear voices.

"Are you sure this is the one?" One voice asked.

"I'm sure, He's a perfect match." Another voice replied.

"It had better be, for your sake!" The first voice Shouted.

"Yes, Sir." The second voice mumbled, in a barely audible tone.

I thought to myself, _"I know these voices!" _I decided the best thing for me to do right then was to bide my time. _"Maybe I'll learn something about who this mysterious match is."_

Chapter 2: Captivation

"Hello! Is anybody out there?" I shouted into the darkness, only broken by one flickering light off in the distance.

"He's awake." Said a very deep, masculine voice.

"Do you think I'm deaf?" Chimed a second, feminine voice.

"Why don't you idiots go do something about it!" A commanding third said.

"Right." Said the first voice.

Footsteps.

I suddenly grew very afraid and my nerves were sending all different signals every which way. I looked up.

"You. In the Red Shirt." The first voice said.

I pointed at myself, "Me?"

"Who the hell else would I be talking to!?" A very strong hand reached in through the bars and grabbed me by my shirt. It was frighteningly cold. I was picked up and smashed into the bars in front of me with enough force to break through a wooden door. I kept my mouth shut, even though I had probably had my arms broken. A Pokemon appeared next to the man. It had hatred-filled, menacing red eyes. There was a bright flash of light, a shout, and the sound of breaking tiles coming from the floor. The man was dead. The Pokemon disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Are you alright?" asked a weird fourth voice. The voice seemed soothingly and thoroughly mysterious. "I never did like Jerry. Always too rough."

"Wh…Who are you?" I stammered.

The voice replied, "I am known as many things. Criminal. Terrorist. Doctor. However, I prefer Harietta, Boss of Team Hemisphere."

"It's… nice to meet you, I'm Steven." I answered, with an obvious tone of confused pleasure.

"This is our headquarters. Escape is impossible now. Make yourself comfy."

"But… this is a jail cell. How can I be comfy?"

"Actually, this is a room made entirely of Steel and Mr. Mime's Light Screens and Barriers. Nothing gets out, and nothing can get in." Harietta replied. "If there is anything I can do for you, let me know."

"Well…" I started.

"Except, you can't leave this room. Only I can decide when you get to do that." She said. "You can accept our terms, or I can perform experiments on you. It's your choice."

"Never!" I shouted. In a completely firm and angry tone of voice.

"As you wish." She opened a bag and out popped a Premier Ball. "Drowzee, Hypnosis attack."

"Stop it! What the heck!"

"Your genes are perfect for what we are trying to accomplish," Harietta said with a sneer. Then I lost consciousness.

When I partially regained consciousness, I was somewhere else.

Chapter 3: The Experiment.

When I had completely regained consciousness, I realized I was in a glass container. The glass appeared to be several inches thick, so there was no hope for me to break out of it. So I sat there. Waiting.

"Acquire Test Subject 143," Harietta said, "Then we will start the experiment.

While I was waiting, a Pokemon with a snowy-white body and green hair covering half of its face was shoved into another case, exactly like mine. I looked up and saw an antenna attached to a circuit board. There was a similar one in the other container with the Pokemon in it..

I could hear a voice. It was in terrible pain. It was screaming and wailing. I couldn't make out what it was saying at first, but it sounded like Kir-something. Then it spoke.

"Help me." It cried.

A blinding white light appeared, and I couldn't see anything for what felt like an eternity. I felt strange. I looked around and I shouted. "Help!" But nothing came out! I looked around again. It was as clear as day. I was still in a glass container, but I was in the other one now. I looked back at where I used to be. I was still there! I suddenly felt very odd, inexplicably so.

However, I didn't feel like anything bad was going to happen.

On the far side of the room was a mirror. I could not make out what it was reflecting. I looked over at where I was, and I could see my body was slumped over in the container next to me.

I thought to myself, _"I must be dead."_ But I wasn't. I could still feel pain, like an immense migraine.

The container was lifted from over my body, and then the one I was in was also lifted. I took a step and fell down. I thought to myself, _"Walking was never this hard before. What happened?"_

"We have success, Doctor," excitedly shouted a man in a red lab coat.

"Excellent work, Mr. Jenks, you will be rewarded greatly for this," replied a man in a green lab coat. He spoke into a walkie-talkie, "Bring in the mirror."

A few moments later, a gigantic, fogged-up mirror was lifted into the room. While the people were talking, I had tried to sneak away, but a man told me that if I left the building on my own, or ever ran away, I would die. So I stayed put. I then walked over to the mirror, thinking, _"What happened, and who or what do I look like?"_ I looked into the mirror, and was shocked at what I saw.

I had a Snowy-white body with very thin arms and thin, green legs.

I appeared to be wearing a white skirt.

My hair was Green.

My eyes were unnaturally red.

And I had two red horns sticking out of my head.

It seemed that I had turned into the Pokemon that was placed in to the container next to me. I could still think in English, but when I spoke, it came out. "Kirlia."

Chapter 4: I'd like to meet you, trainer!

While I was settling down into my new form, I appeared to have been moved to another cell; however, this one had mirrored-glass walls almost one foot thick. I looked at the clock on the wall, and it read 10:14 pm. I was pretty tired, so I looked around, and found a bed in the corner. The bed had eight white buttons surrounded by a black ring. When I sat down, there was a large round lump in the bed. I felt it, and a red glow surrounded my body. The room seemed to spin around me, and I tried to muster enough strength to break out, but I couldn't. I felt Terrified. There was a flash of light, the sound of a door opening, and a whirring, sucking sound. Suddenly, the room went dark.

There is no such thing as a bad Pokemon, only bad trainers. Pokemon learn from their trainers, who must teach them right from wrong. This saying was the only thing I could remember from being human, other than that I was a human at heart.

Suddenly, I heard someone calling me.

"Kirlia! Wake up!" The voice had an unfamiliar male tone.

_"Has my memory been erased?" _I thought to myself, refusing to open my eyes.

I felt something nudge me; it was soft and light, like a gentle massage. I slowly opened my eyes, to see a boy about five and a half feet tall, who was wearing a red and black shirt that read "SMILE, it confuses people" on it. He was also wearing a pair of black pants. This boy had red hair, light brown eyes, and a warm, happy smile on his face.

"_Where am I? Who are you?"_ I wondered to myself.

"My name is Kyle. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kirlia," the boy smiled. who continued to speak to me. "Welcome home. I got you as a gift from my parents." Kyle reached over and grabbed a picture frame and pointed to the mother and father, telling me that his mother was Jackie, and his father was Stu. "I'm so happy that I got my first Pokemon today. I hope we can be together forever."

I smiled, and tried to speak, but it came out simply, "Kirlia." I began to accept that I might never change back to what I was. I wondered what my parents were doing right now, they would've heard on the news about that child who was kidnapped by Team Hemisphere, and likely the story would have said he had been murdered by now. I could sense that this trainer had a pure heart and would one day become a great man; However, I sensed many hardships would come his way.

"We're rich, so I got a custom poke ball for you. It's made out of solid gold, with an inner layer of goose feathers for comfort." Kyle smiled. He pressed a button on the ball and it grew. I covered my eyes. The ball opened, but nothing happened. I uncovered my right eye, and looked inside the ball. It looked cozy. I was scared, however, for some reason. I thought about my new home, and it appeared that this would be the start of a wonderful adventure.

Chapter 5: Experiences.

The next morning, I realized I had fallen asleep at the foot of the most comfortable bed I had ever been in. While I was waking up, I realized that what had happened was no dream. I was still a Pokemon and I was now in a cozy poke ball. I wondered if any other people had had this experiment happen to them. Was I the only one?

When I was released from the poke ball, I was terrified and shaking.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked me. "Is something scaring you?"

I pointed to the poke ball.

"Is it really bad in there?"

I nodded.

"Oh dear…" Kyle stammered. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't know."

I felt myself breaking up into tears, but was able to keep them held back. _"Try living in a one-foot sphere for the rest of your life."_ I thought.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get you breakfast." Kyle called out, disappearing down the stairs.

"_Huh. I wonder what's for breakfast."_

Kyle brought me breakfast on a silver platter. It looked like gigantic meatballs, but didn't taste like them. I slowly picked one up and popped it into my mouth, which I realized had either become or was very small, it was so small that I missed it, and smeared the ball of food on my face. In fact, it tasted just like a malted milk ball, but it wasn't. I picked one apart and inside was a few different types of berries, a nut, and some rice. Not exactly my favorite meal, but good none the less. It was easier to eat once I had picked it apart.

"I'm going to brush my teeth; I'll be back in two minutes." Kyle went downstairs again.

Once I had finished the five malted milk ball flavored things on my plate. I realized I had made a mess of them. I started to clean it up, when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly realized that without any hands to clean it up with, I was going to fail miserably at this task. I got very frustrated at the crumbs because they were all over, and all of the sudden there were blue specs all over the room. I wondered what was going on. I started to move my arms, as if I was doing an experiment, and the specks seemed to do what I was thinking about. I was enjoying myself until I discovered that the door had been opened.

"What's going on here?" Kyle asked, completely bewildered and not realizing the mess on my face.

"Kirlia," I replied, and I shrugged my shoulders out of confusion. The blue specks disappeared, along with the crumbs.

"Whoa! Do it again!"

"Kir?" I questioned, cutting myself off short because I didn't want to offend my new friend.

"What? Don't you know what you just did?" Kyle wondered out loud.

Was it the food that did something? Maybe there was some connection. I didn't have time to think about that. I shook my head.

"That was amazing! I've never seen anything like that before!" Kyle was still shocked.

I put an arm behind my head, trying to look cool, but I guess a cute Pokemon like me can't be cute and cool at the same time.

Kyle ran to the stairs and bounded down, making it look easy.

I chased after him to the stairs and looked down. From a stance of just over two and a half feet tall, it was a long, long way down, almost three and a half flights. I started down the first when I heard a barking noise. It sounded like nothing I'd heard before, and I couldn't make it out. I realized in my thought process, I had fallen down the stairs. _"Ouch. That hurts." _I thought, rubbing one of the horns on my head.

"I'm sorry; I forgot how short you are. It must be hard to get down the stairs…" Kyle stopped himself, but it was too late. I was incredibly angry and emotionally hurt. Being short is something I would have to live with for what would likely be the rest of my life.

I was afraid I was going to do something horrible. I suddenly found myself somewhere else. It was dark, and filled with a lot of smooth fabrics. I assumed it was a closet.

In the distance, I could hear Kyle calling out for me. "Kirlia! Kirlia where are you!" I was too afraid to speak. With all the weird things going on, I didn't know what would set off these strange powers next. The door to wherever I was opened and a strange figure stood there.

Chapter 6: The Shadow.

I shrieked.

"I'm coming buddy!" Kyle shouted, somewhere in the distance.

I knew I was in trouble. A woman dressed in a black shirt and olive green pants with a hood over her head took a weird object out of her purse; it looked familiar, kind of like a poke ball, but different. She threw it at me. I screamed and was able to see Kyle dashing into the picture just as everything went dark.

A mysterious voice began to speak.

"There are some things that you must know."

"Where am I?" I said, somehow able to speak English again.

"You are in a dream." The voice seemed to be echoing all around me, so I was unable to pinpoint its location. "Most importantly, you have been transformed to serve a purpose. Your purpose is…" The voice faded away as I slowly regained consciousness.

"Welcome. What can I do for you?" A voice asked.

"I want to know why so many strange things keep happening to this Pokemon." Kyle somehow had gotten me back to the safety of his room. There was an elderly gentleman with a red cloak draped around him. I assumed he was a gypsy of some sort.

"It appears that… Oh my… this is interesting. Your Pokemon is no ordinary Pokemon… It's actually a human! My, what a find this is. I wonder how this happened."

"What? How!" Kyle was amusingly surprised. "I received this Pokemon as a Christmas gift! My parents bought it for me, from a guy that sells antique Pokemon merchandise."

"It would appear this man is a con-artist, working with Team Hemisphere; Only Team Hemisphere would have the knowledge or power to do this kind of thing." The oracle responded.

I thought to myself, _"Why is this Team Hemisphere so familiar?"_

"When will this Kirlia change back into a human?" Kyle replied in question format.

"I can't tell you." The oracle sounded amused, "He'll find out on his own."

I wondered what this meant. I knew I was human at heart, but I seemed to have taken on an extraordinary new look at life. In my head, I thought _"I seem to like the way I am now better. Maybe everything is for the best."_

Kyle took me outside on his shoulders. I figured he must have been pretty strong for a young man like himself. "We're going to find out what is the key to putting you back to the way you were!" Kyle exclaimed.

I shook my head very hard, but Kyle didn't notice.

Chapter 7: All for One Chance.

At this point in my new life, I didn't want to go back to being human. I was happier than I had ever been in my life. With my "trainer," I felt anything was possible.

Several days passed, as fall turned into winter…

The 50 inch LCD television in the room I lived in with Kyle was making strange noises. Kyle changed the channel to the news for the weather forecast.

"Today will be around 20 degrees outside with some light flurries and a chance of heightened ice-type Pokemon activity. Please stay off the roads today whenever possible."

"Kirlia, I wish I had someone like you to be with forever." Kyle's words were stronger than anything I'd ever experienced in my short 14 year life.

"I do to." I shocked myself. When did I learn how to talk in English again?

"Kirlia! Wow! You just spoke English! Where did you learn to do that?" Kyle was at a loss for words.

"I don't know. I guess I really am still part human." I said, and then smiled.

"Well anyway, try to keep it to a minimum; I don't want anyone to think they've gone insane." Kyle joked.

I laughed, and then said, "I had a weird dream a few days ago. I was told I was turned into a Pokemon for a purpose. But I don't know what that purpose is."

"Really…" Kyle wondered what it could be. "I can't think of anything, since I don't know any of your background."

"Its ok. No worries." I smiled. "I'm happy here; I mean in this body and with you."

The rest of that day was uneventful until about 3:00 pm, when a Torkoal appeared outside.

"Torkoal!" said the smoldering, turtle-like creature. This caused me to jump.

"Say… What do you think, Kirlia, Should I try to catch the Torkoal?"

"Yes, let's try." I nodded.

Kyle ran outside and approached the Torkoal. I followed, hiding behind his left leg and poking my head out to the right side.

"Well? What do I do?" Kyle asked. "You see, I've never caught a Pokemon before."

"Watch me." I said, leaping out from behind his leg. "Oh yeah, and don't forget to tell me what attacks to use!"

"Ok, Kirlia! Use confusion!" Kyle Commanded, in a friendly voice.

I realized that my body had begun to glow with a bluish outline, and that the Torkoal had used Iron Defense and went into its shell. I somehow, without touching the shell, flipped the Torkoal upside down. The shell began to spin and the Torkoal Roared. A stream of fire spouted out from its mouth. I was frozen to the spot with fear. The fiery attack hit me, and I felt a lot of pain, but I couldn't let that stop me.

"Kirlia, use Hypnosis!" Kyle commanded.

I covered my eyes and shook my head. I remembered the bad experiences I had from the Chimecho and the Drowzee. Those hurt worse than any pain I could ever endure. Suddenly, I felt something heavy hit me. It was rough and scaly, but eerily hot, kind of like a fireball covered in scales. I felt paralyzed to the spot, but I was shaking uncontrollably, kind of like a seizure. However, once I opened my eyes and saw that the Torkoal was shaking too, I told Kyle.

"Throw a poke ball! Do it now!"

"Well, here goes nothing!" Kyle reached into his pocket and picked out a black, yellow, and white poke ball with a 'U' printed on it. He pressed a button and threw it at the Torkoal. As it spun, I felt myself recover from the paralyzing feeling. The ball struck home, and I remembered the flash of red light, just as the ball snapped shut.

I hoped it would stay shut.

1 click.

I really wanted a new friend.

2 clicks.

I held my breath.

Chapter 8: Dream On, Young one.

3 clicks.

The ball stopped moving and a sound like a low pitch whistle emanated from it.

"Yeah! My first Pokemon that I caught!" Kyle was so excited he forgot to pick up the poke ball as he ran inside, shivering from cold. I went over and picked it up, and brought it inside.

I finally caught Kyle just before he was going to go up the stairs.

"Kyle, don't you think it's a little odd to find a Torkoal in the winter? I mean, Torkoal is a fire type, and snow melts into water, and water hurts fire more than ice. Maybe something is different about or wrong with this Torkoal." I said to Kyle.

"Not really, but then again, I don't have that much experience yet. I kind of planned on keeping you as a pet, but that's changed now. I want so much more." Kyle seemed to have ignored the latter half of my statement.

"Really, Kyle, I think you should let the Torkoal out of its ball. Maybe I can talk to it, kind of like a translator."

"Well, I guess it could use some time to meet you and me." Kyle thought aloud. Kyle released Torkoal, who popped out, and shouted its name.

Torkoal looked at me. I looked at it. Torkoal looked at Kyle. I looked at Kyle. Torkoal hid in its shell.

"Kirlia," I said, "It's nice to meet you." I bowed.

"Torkoal, Tork." This probably meant something like, "I'm Torkoal, nice to meet you too." Torkoal bobbed its head, looked over at the fireplace, and reared its head back. "Torkoal!" A giant flame shot out of its mouth and into the fireplace. A whirling cyclone of fire enveloped the wood, and before our eyes we had a roaring fire.

"Nifty." Kyle was standing on his feet with a look of shock and awe on his feet.

"Torkoal, Tor Torkoal, Tor!" I heard Torkoal 'chanting.' Suddenly, the sky outside became very bright with sunlight. By now I had figured out Torkoal's four moves: Sunny Day, Body Slam, Fire Spin, and Iron Defense. I thought it was a modest move pool.

Kyle went outside and knocked on the window. "Hey! It's really nice outside!"

I ran outside and saw that this was no lie.

Several hours passed as day turned to night.

It was time to get ready for bed, but I was already out like a light.

"Good night, Kirlia, and Torkoal, you too." Kyle said, not noticing that I was already 95 asleep and Torkoal was crawling around in a dim red glow.

I started having a dream.

"Kirlia, you must know this." I knew the voice. "At your earliest convenience, you must go to Mount Geisha and retrieve a stone."

""Where's that?"

"It's on the farthest northern part of Hokkaido

"Don't worry, you'll know…" The voice faded.

"What? What will I know?" The dream faded away, as the sunlight crept up on me. "Interesting."

Chapter 9: Eventful Hokkaido!

I told Kyle about the dream I had the previous night.

"Your right, that is quite interesting." Kyle was still trying to make sense of it. Eventually he gave up.

"I think…" I started, but Kyle interrupted me.

"I've got it!" Kyle started, and continued, "We can go on Thursday, September, 12th. In other words, let's book those tickets. We'll fly first class, where you don't have to stay in a poke ball.

Kyle told his parents all about me, my dream, and Torkoal, and asked permission to go to Hokkaido. While he was gone, I looked at the calendar hanging on the bulletin board over his black and grey marble-topped desk. September was still a long way away. Friday would be the 13th, and everyone knows that Friday the 13th is bad luck, especially for a psychic.

When Kyle got back, he said that we would go to Hokkaido in a few days, much faster then originally planned.

"Fantastic!" I said, very excited to go on a super-sonic Cessna plane for the first time in my life.

I didn't have much to worry about. However, one thing kept bugging me. Why did I have that strange dream? After thinking about it for about three minutes, I realized that I would have to ask the character what my purpose was, and why I was chosen.

Torkoal was still asleep right now, right next to the smoldering embers of the fire.

I decided I would wake up Torkoal.

"Torkoal… Torkoal… Torkoal, wake up." I rubbed Torkoal's warm body. Torkoal snorted.

"Torkoal, Torkoal, Tork Torkoal!" Torkoal moaned.

I understood this as "I was having the most wonderful dream. Why did you wake me up?"

"We're going on a plane ride. A supersonic jet!" I exclaimed. Torkoal snorted, slightly amused.

Three days later, on the super-sonic jet.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Pokemon, this is your captain speaking. Please refrain from using any moves on the airplane for safety's sake. Also, please notice that the seatbelt sign is turned on, and please remain seated." The pilot seemed nervous for some odd reason.

The majority of the plane ride went by uneventfully. Torkoal was treated to a piping hot glass of hot chocolate, I had a glass of cold orange juice, and Kyle slept.

Screaming.

Kyle jolted upright.

Torkoal went back into his poke ball.

I got up and looked around.

There an open door at the front of the plane, and so I walked up to the cockpit. I noticed that two Team Magma members, one grunt and one administrator, were at the controls. The pilot and copilot were dead. I noticed a mirror on the top of the ceiling, and that the admin was looking at me through its reflection.

"Look what we have here, Margaret," the admin said to the grunt.

"Looks like trouble, Ma'am," the grunt replied.

They both laughed at me. I could feel the anger coming on.

"Oh look, its getting mad." The admin kept laughing.

I could feel the anger building up.

Chapter 10: Can't Stop Me Now!!

I could feel the anger overwhelming me. I couldn't hold back anymore, and I didn't know whether it was from fear for my life or just plain anger.

Something clicked inside of me.

"I don't feel so good…" I said, out loud.

The two of them stopped laughing.

"Did you hear what I just heard, Kelsey?" The grunt asked the admin.

"I think so, the Pokemon just spoke English. Very interesting."

I felt my self falling into a subconscious state. My body was still going, but I had no control over it. I felt something I thought was bad happening.

My eyes changed into solid, neon red.

As I regained my regular state of being. It appeared I had used a hypnosis attack on the admin. I thought to myself _"What a weakling." _As the grunt got up, Torkoal walked in and Body Slammed the grunt, who became unconscious. I realized that I had taken control of the admin. I thought, _"Maybe this can be useful."_

"_Land this plane. Now!"_ I thought, and the plane started to descend towards the ground at a high rate of speed. A sonic boom erupted from the plane just as we reached mach .7, slightly slower than the speed of sound.

The landing was rough.

I turned around to see that Kyle was reaching for Torkoal's poke ball.

"KYLE! NO!" I said, but it was too late.

"You've broken my concentration!" I started, as the plane ground to a halt. The team magma admin got up, tripped over, and then passed out. I thought this was lucky. The grunt came to, and I used a move I did not know I knew. A large electric bolt passed through me, painlessly, and shocked the grunt. A lone spark corrupted the circuitry in the plane and set the cockpit on fire. I told Kyle to get off the plane. Kyle ran for the door, and jumped out. I used Teleport to get myself off the plane, just in time to see it blow up, sending the Team Magma members flying. Thankfully, it was a small plane and there was nobody else on board. I wondered how we couldn't have realized there were people behind us.

"Well, that was eventful." Kyle muttered.

Chapter 11: Keep an eye on it!

As we got onto the ferry that would take us to Mount Geisha, Nightfall had crept up on us. I retired to a cabin, to find a man polishing his sword collection.

I pretended I was a real Pokemon. "Kirlia, Kir, Kir, Kirlia!" I said, pointing at the small sword, third sleeve from the top left.

"Oh how cute," Said the man, the voice was extremely familiar. Without turning around, she continued, "I've never seen such a cute Pokemon before, especially not one that was human."

"How did you know that?" I was thoroughly shocked.

"I figured because I sensed an unnatural energy flowing into the room, just as you stepped in. You see, I'm a Psychic, just like you, I have been transformed, except I was transformed into a human."

"I… I'm Psychic?" I stammered out.

"Well yeah, all Kirlia are psychic type. Tell you what. I'll give you something that will unleash your true potential." The man reached into his left front pocket and grabbed a vial that contained of all things, a red eyeball. "Cook it with something. You won't taste a thing. Keep in mind, only Pokemon that eat it will change."

"I don't know what to say." I said as I grabbed the vial. Upon closer examination, I realized what kind of eye it was.

"Oh, and by the way… Your 'trainer' is looking for you."

"Thanks." I said, running out of the cabin.

While I was out, I ran into Kyle.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" Kyle shouted at me.

"I'm human, remember, I have free rights!" I said, angrily, before breaking down.

"But still, I'm allowed to keep an eye on you." Kyle said, trying to comfort me "Anyway…" Kyle stopped.

I tried to hide the vial behind my back, in one of the ruffles on my skirt-like appendage.

"What was that?" Kyle was confused as to why I hid it.

"What's what?"

"That." Kyle pulled the vial out from behind me.

"Eww. I can't believe you touched me there." I joked.

"What does this do?" Kyle said, looking in the vial.

"I don't know. It's supposed to empower the one who eats it." I quickly added in, "You have to be a Pokemon for it to work.

Kyle realized what was in the vial.

"GROSS!" Kyle shrieked and fainted.

I had to make a leaping catch to ensure the vial didn't break.

A strange blue glow enveloped my body.

Somehow, Kyle, Torkoal, and I ended up on a rock that seemed to be overlooking the whole world.

Chapter 12: The Stone.

"This must be Mount Geisha." I said, pointing at a sign.

"It certainly must be." Kyle agreed, and continued, "Well, maybe we should look for that stone."

"I agree, and Torkoal might be able to help too."I suggested.

Kyle released Torkoal from his poke ball, and told Torkoal what we were up to.

After a few hours of searching, we came across a fence with a sign that said the land was private property and that trespassers would be imprisoned. However, Torkoal, who obviously couldn't read English, blasted a hole in the fence with a Fire Spin. Torkoal ran inside, and was quickly out of earshot. I ran in and Kyle followed close behind. After about twenty minutes, I began to feel sleepy. It was interesting, because it was still daylight. I looked around and Kyle was nowhere to be seen. I trudged on about four or five steps and heard singing.

"Ji…" I heard, right before I lost consciousness.

I slept through the rest of the day and into the early evening.

When I woke up, I was in another jail cell, along with Kyle. Torkoal must have been taken somewhere else.

On the table was a bluish green stone.

Kyle whispered in my ear, "That's the stone I found. Can you get it in here?"

"I'll try" I answered, trying to figure out the best way of doing that.

I reached out and felt in-between the bars, but nothing happened. I couldn't imagine why they left the force-field down. I simply slid through the bars, and picked up the stone. Something tingled as I felt like I was shrinking.

Chapter 13: Treasure the Moment.

I felt the air spiraling around me. In a flash of white hot light, I began to feel a twisting, gut-wrenching feeling inside of me. I could here voices, but they didn't make sense. They kept saying, "Awaken the power inside. Awaken the power inside. Awaken the power inside!"

The air stopped spiraling. The heat emitting light went away. I looked down.

As Much as it was to my surprise, I had become something else. Something I felt as though I was destined to become. I had become something that was only available in Hokkaido and other Japanese Cities so far. I had become an Erureido

I felt an overwhelming urge to destroy the wall behind me, but I knew it would get me in big trouble, as I didn't know where I was. In the distance, I heard explosions, gunshots, and screaming. I could only imagine that escape was suicidal thinking.

"Kirlia… You've changed!" Kyle was as shocked as I was.

"I know." My voice felt somehow more masculine, more deeply rough than before.

"Kirlia, we have to get out of here!" Kyle finally spoke to me.

"Please, call me Steven." I requested. "We cannot leave on our own, not this time."

"Steven? That's a funny name for a Pokemon." Kyle remarked.

"I think that's my human name."

I looked at Kyle who seemed to have just realized something. His mind was cloudy and I could not read it this time. Kyle had tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Kyle, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to be alone again. I haven't seen Torkoal. I'm afraid they've done experiments on it and I don't think I'll ever see it again, and now I chance losing you forever too."

A tear fell on the floor. It sounded very loud to me. I felt so bad. I had to give Kyle a hug. Kyle began to cry harder.

"Keep it down you two." A female voice said from the other side of the wall.

"What's going to happen to us?" I asked.

"Nothing will happen, unless you don't stop crying." The voice reverberated off the walls, even though it was spoken softly.

"Stop it!" Another voice interrupted.

"_There! I've got it."_ I thought to myself. I telepathically moved the keys on the wall in towards the bars. Closer, closer, closer, until it finally became so close I could reach it. I pulled it out of the air, and unlocked the door.

"Do you still have the vial, Kyle?" I asked. Kyle seemed to have stopped crying.

"I do." Kyle whispered.

"Good. Give it to me." I took the vial out of Kyle's hands.

I took a good long look at the vial, noticing every detail of the eyeball inside. I knew what I must do.

I ran, and Kyle followed, barely able to keep up. On the way out I realized what the eyeball was from. It was from a deceased Gardevior. I knew what happened. This Gardevior gave its life to protect its trainer. On the vial, in extremely small, barely legible letters was written:

"BEWARE: He who eats must not be selfish, even in life and death situations."

I put the eyeball in my mouth. It tasted awful. I swallowed it without chewing, and I felt a change in me. I couldn't explain it, but there was a gigantic explosion almost five seconds after I swallowed.

I felt weird.

Chapter 14: Not Forever.

As I ran into the woods ahead, I realized that Kyle had fallen so far behind I couldn't see him anymore in the darkness of the battlefield. I felt suddenly super-natural, and I dashed back onto the battlefield, ignoring the multiple gunshots fired at me. I took a bullet in the hand, but kept running.

I was able to get Kyle out of the area with a teleport. However, in the massively panicked stat I was in, I created a warp field. The entire battlefield was gone, but the people and the shots kept coming. I remember Kyle looking at me, right in the eyes. I took another shot, and another.

"Steven… You've changed."

I passed out.

Later, I found myself at a hospital.

I heard an unsteady beeping sound, and I could see Kyle, he was crying. I looked at him, then the heart-rate monitor, and then back at Kyle.

A long time passed before I saw Kyle pick up his head. The world started to slow down.

I did all I could to stay awake, because I knew falling asleep would hurt Kyle so much.

I finally succumbed to the loss of blood.

"Remember me, Kyle."

Epilogue

At Steven's funeral, Kyle could hardly hold himself together. Kyle made a speech, interrupted many times by crying.

"Steven was the best friend a person could ever hope, nay, fathom in their wildest dreams, to have. Now he is gone from the face of the earth. The world may never be the same to me. I believe that there is hope for all people and Pokemon in the grand scheme of things. Having said that, I now realize that even when life gives you sticks, bones, and stagnant water, you can build a fire and make soup. Steven was kind of like that. He was a test subject for Team Hemisphere. Then we were almost killed by plane hijackers. And finally, we were captured, my best friend broke us out and..." There was a long silence. Kyle shook his head. "I killed him." Kyle pulled a knife out of his back pocket and stabbed himself. He slowly keeled over, dead. A drop of blood fell into the casket containing Steven.


End file.
